<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea Party by AceRinky (Asexual_Ravioli)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900308">Tea Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/AceRinky'>AceRinky (Asexual_Ravioli)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, little kiddo tea party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/AceRinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa, dressed in a purple feather boa and a half dozen beaded necklaces, leaned over to her after sipping her own invisible tea, and whispered, “Don’t be fucking rude.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/540622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie sat cross-legged in the violently pink, frilly room of Mina’s daughter Ashley. The little table she sat at had lace doilies and ornate plastic teacups.</p>
<p>“More tea, Ms. Leonhardt?” Ashley said.</p>
<p>“Uh, no thanks…” The plastic tiara in her hair kept sliding,  taking up most of her focus.</p>
<p>Mikasa, dressed in a purple feather boa and a half dozen beaded necklaces, leaned over to her after sipping her own invisible tea, and whispered, “Don’t be fucking rude.”</p>
<p>“I mean, sure, I’d love some more,” Annie said and held out her cup for Ashley to fake pour into.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure how she of all people had been roped into babysitting, but if Mikasa was here to help, she felt okay. Annie wasn’t good with kids. They scared her. They were so fragile, she was afraid she’d hurt them. When did the soft spot on the tops of baby’s heads close up? Never?</p>
<p>So, yeah, she was afraid of maiming or killing them. As if they wouldn’t harm themselves first: she’d heard the horror stories of children strangling themselves in their curtain drawstrings while their mother had left for just a second. Annie shuddered.</p>
<p>“You know,” Annie said to Ashley, “I can brew some actual tea.”</p>
<p>Ashley shook her head. “I don’t like tea. This tastes better.”</p>
<p>“So you like air, huh? I think you’d enjoy Lay’s potato chips then.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that potatoes?” Ashley asked innocently.</p>
<p>“Uh. Nevermind,” Annie said. She looked to Mikasa for help.</p>
<p>“How about we make some cookies to go with this delicious tea?” Mikasa asked. “You do like cookies, right?”</p>
<p>Ashley grinned. “Chocolate chip?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Mikasa said. “Let’s go get the ingredients out. Flour, sugar, butter, eggs.”</p>
<p>Ashley happily ran off, leaving Annie alone with Mikasa.</p>
<p>“You’re doing fine,” Mikasa said, rubbing Annie’s arm. She knew just how bad she felt around kids.</p>
<p>“I guess…” Annie said. She felt horrible. Mikasa sensed it and pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p>“Someday we’ll be ready to adopt. This is great practice.”</p>
<p>“She hates me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe Ashley senses you’re trying too hard.”</p>
<p>“What, so don’t try now?”</p>
<p>“Relax, Annie. You’re usually so chill. One of the reasons I like you.”</p>
<p>Ashley came back in huffing with tears. “I dropped…the eggs on the… on the floor…”</p>
<p>“Oh, no!” Mikasa cried out. “Go pick her up and make her feel better,” she whispered in Annie’s ear. Annie paled but got up.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Ash.” She hefted the crying child in her arms. “There are recipes for eggless cookies. You know what I always say about eggs?”</p>
<p>Ashley sniffed. “What?”</p>
<p>“They come out of a chicken’s butt. Gross!”</p>
<p>Ashley giggled even as a line of snot made its way to Annie’s arm. Annie did her best to ignore it.</p>
<p>“I’m looking for recipes,” Mikasa said as she tapped at her phone. “You two go clean up the kitchen.” She glanced up and smiled at Annie.</p>
<p>Suddenly the weight of the little toddler felt right in her arms, and she had a moment to reflect on all the generations of mothers who’d carried this weight before her. If spilled eggs and crying were what Annie had in store for the next few years, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. And where Annie failed, her smoking hot, capable wife could take over. Yeah, maybe they could do this someday. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>